kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Fork the Giant
A member of "No Respect". He is the first opponent of the trio to challenge Mantaro Kinniku. A murderous, personified forklift from planet Doboku. His first victim was a nagging boss. He relies on the power of hatred, and later loses his hands (injury self-inflicted). About Fork the Giant appears first in Kinnikuman Nisei, as a member of "No Respect". He was arrested for his various crimes, but given a chance at release should he be able to defeat Mantaro Kinniku, and is thus his first opponent in the "Kajiba no Kuso Djikara Challenge". He thrives off hatred and appears to lack many redeeming qualities, but is ultimately defeated by Mantaro and sent back to jail for his various crimes. Until he was fifteen-years old, he worked as a mine worker, but clashed with his boss and murdered him, after which he fled the scene and was not found for some time. He also murdered 650 Muscle Planet soldiers. Five years previous to his match with Mantaro, he met Bone Cold and Hanzo, forming No Respect. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 82 Story Fork the Giant breaks out from Abarashi Prison Museum. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 81 We're introduced to Fork the Giant properly inside Abarashi prison, where Seiuchin is barely restraining him with chains, and this job is given to Seiuchin as the Hokkaido protector. It is revealed he killed 650 people, along with his boss when he worked in the mines, and five years ago he formed the group No Respect. He attacks Seiuchin, but is distracted by a familiar voice, and this saves Seiuchin from his "Pinned Insect" attack. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 83 It is revealed that No Respect also have a lantern, made of ice, and Fork the Giant is at full power. When Mantaro runs away, Fork the Giant threatens to murder Seiuchin in his place. At a ring holding 2,083 people, the Mantaro vs. Fork the Giant match finally begins. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 84 It is a cage match, with both their lanterns above them ready to be claimed. They fight in earnest, with Fork the Giant having the upper-hand, until Mantaro performs a "Jumping Cross Arm Hold". Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 85 It is after a series of attacks, including "Disaster Tank" and "Dangerous Fork-Lift", that Fork the Giant tries psychological tactics, as he convinces Mantaro that his opponents hate him, and he points to Check Mate in the west entrance as proof. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 86 He shows off for Checkmate, who observes the match, and throws Mantaro through the steel bars, at which point he takes one of the bars and tries to beat Mantaro with it, but Checkmate stops him. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 87 Checkmate cheers Mantaro onward, enough to inspire Mantaro to take Fork the Giant into a "Romero Special", but Fork the Giant breaks off his arms to break the hold and willingly dismembers himself. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 89 Mantaro wins the match with a "Muscle Millennium" attack. Fork the Giant realises the error of his was and smashes his lantern after his defeat. This marks the final appearance of Fork the Giant. Techniques Disaster Tank * Transforms into a tank to attack in a ramming style Dangerous Fork-Lift * Transforms into a fork-lift to impale his enemy Three-Way Dance Impact * Slams opponent onto two blades from chest, then onto blade from leg Trivia * Based off a submission by Yoshikazu Kitatani References Category:Zangyaku Chojin Category:No Respect